Blood Ties
by acceptable
Summary: Chris and Wyatt in the unchanged future. What secret has Wyatt found out about Chris? How will he use it against him and what lengths will Wyatt go to?
1. All You Have To Do

Disclaimer: Quite obviously, I don't own Charmed. Unfortunately.

This is my first fan fiction so please read & review but be nice! Pretty please!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: All You Have To Do**

"Don't walk away from me this time, Christopher", Wyatt said quietly, walking into the middle of the alley. He watched as Chris battled two demons, both carrying athames. One of the demons threw it's athame at Chris but he used his telekinesis to deflect it back at the demon, who became consumed in flames. Chris and the other demon circled each other until suddenly, without warning, the demon shimmered out.

Wyatt watched as Chris looked around in confusion, wondering where the demon had gone. A moment later the demon shimmered back in behind Chris, powered up an energy ball and threw it at him. Caught unawares, Chris was hit by the energy ball and flung back against the alley wall. Wyatt stepped out of the shadows and waved a casual hand at the demon, causing it to be vanquished in a ring of flames.

Wyatt walked up to where Chris was lying on the ground and held out his hand. Chris scowled at Wyatt and used the wall to pick himself up off the ground.

Wyatt sighed. "Give it up Chris, you can't survive without me." he said exasperatedly.

"Dramatic much" retorted Chris, "I could have vanquished them both by myself if you hadn't been here and you know it. I don't need your help and I don't want it."

"Why you gotta be like that?" replied Wyatt in a fake whining voice, smiling darkly, "I just wanna help my little brother and I get treated like you don't even like me."

"Wyatt you're evil." said Chris eyeing Wyatt suspiciously, "I don't want anything to do with you. I'm trying to stop you from destroying the world and everything in it and you're telling me you want to help me? You just want me on your side, you just want more power behind you, but I'm not gonna join you. Not now, not ever." Chris crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Wyatt defiantly.

"Chris, Chris" said Wyatt laughing, "you misunderstand me; I don't want your power behind me. I want your power with me." Wyatt paused glancing around the deserted alley, checking all the demons had gone. He leaned closer to Chris and spoke quieter. "Just think what we could do together. Us, side by side, the way we were supposed to be. The sons of the eldest Charmed one and an elder, no less. The only descendants of the Charmed Ones. Together we could rule this world without any demons, without any elders, without anyone tied down by the whole 'good and evil' idea. We could…"

Chris, who had been shaking his head disgustedly throughout Wyatt's speech, interrupted him loudly, "We could what? Huh? What are you saying? The way it was supposed to be? Nothings the way it's supposed to be, Wyatt. You're evil, mum and the aunts are dead... and…and now you're telling me we can play happy families again. It's not gonna happen." Chris finished, backing away nervously.

Wyatt stayed still, considering, watching Chris silently. His expressionless face was unnerving Chris, who was shifting his weight from side to side and glancing nervously around.

"Well?" demanded Chris apprehensively, "aren't you gonna say anything?"

"Like what?" replied Wyatt, "I think you made yourself pretty clear a minute ago."

"So…. you're gonna let me walk away?" asked Chris uncertainly

Wyatt discarded his impassive face and sneered at Chris "Don't be so naïve, Christopher. I told you when you first walked away I wasn't gonna give up on you. I'm gonna do what ever it takes to stop you fighting against me. With my brother by my side I can do even greater thing than now, with a bunch of brainless demons behind me."

"Oh and do your demon lackeys know about your plan of ruling without them?" retorted Chris, his anger getting the better of him. "Maybe I should go and tell them what their leader thinks of them, what he's gonna do with them once they've served their purpose. It's not like there's much trust in your faction. Only fear. You rule by fear, Wyatt, your followers feel no loyalty towards you, all it will take is another more powerful demon to appear on the scene and where will you be. Demons would rather serve one of their own then a witch or even a warlock." Chris paused, breathing heavily, studying Wyatt to see how much effect his word had had on him.

Apparently none, for Wyatt simply smiled sadly. "You don't understand the intricacies of leadership, Chris. Something I plan to change very soon. I've got so much to teach you, so much to show you. I can make you grow, make your powers grow." He waved a hand at the two scorch marks left by the vanquished demons, "You wouldn't have to worry about attacks by such lower level demons as these were. I can help you. All you have to do is not walk away."

Chris walked back closer to Wyatt. "What are you offering me?" he asked.

"A place in my faction." Wyatt replied simply. "A place beside me. All you have to do is say yes."


	2. There's Always Tomorrow

Nathy1000000 and AK8 thank you so much for your reviews. Your comments are much appreciated!!

Sorry these chapters are quite short but then I can update more often

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: There's Always Tomorrow**

Wyatt's words echoed throughout Chris's brain. "Say yes...all you have to do... say yes" Chris was tempted; of course he was, but not seriously, not by the offer of power. But by the offer of being by his brother's side... that was different. Whatever he said, whatever he tried to pretend, Wyatt was his older brother and Chris had always looked up to Wyatt, even wanted to be like him when he was younger. Before Wyatt had turned. He looked up, Wyatt was watching him closely. He seemed to be understanding the turmoil going on in Chris's mind. Chris wasn't surprised. He had always seemed to have some kind of bond with his brother. A special bond, one which helped them understand each other. "A blood tie" he thought to himself.

Wyatt frowned impatiently. "I haven't got all day Chris" he said, "either you're with me or you're not."

Chris made up his mind. Not that it was hard, not really. He could never hurt innocent people, never threaten them with death if they didn't do as he commanded but how would Wyatt react, he wondered?

Wyatt raised one eyebrow questioningly as Chris took a deep breath. "No" stated Chris quietly but firmly. He raised his head and looked Wyatt in the eye. "You are my brother and I would do almost anything for you" continued Chris honestly, causing Wyatt to look a little uncomfortable at this unusual show of affection from Chris, "but I will not join you. I will not help you destroy yourself."

"Destroy myself?" repeated Wyatt, "I'm disappointed in you Chris, but then I expected nothing else from your choice, not really, though I did hope you would see things my way. You still haven't outgrown this good versus evil idea. You can't see that it's all about power, nothing else. But then I can't blame you, it's how we were brought up and it's hard to come to terms with the fact that our mum and aunts lived and died for a set of ideals which are worthless. That they died for nothing."

"They didn't die for nothing" shouted Chris, feeling tears come to his eyes as he though about his mother and her sisters.

Wyatt looked at Chris sympathetically. "I didn't want to believe it either at first" he said, "but that's the way some things..."

"No" denied Chris vehemently. "How can you act like this? How can you...?... never mind, if you believe that you wont listen to me." He glanced up at the sky. The sun was just rising, casting a blood reddish tinge across it.

Wyatt followed Chris's gaze, "a symbol of the day to come?" he wondered. The sound of Chris shifting his weight regained Wyatt's attention. He watched Chris, who was looking as if he was thinking of running now before it was too late. Wyatt smiled sadly. "Go" he told Chris, "if that's what you want to do, go. But I've given you a chance to come willingly so don't expect that chance again. You're too powerful an enemy to have, Chris, but I will get you on my side one way or another. Just be warned, I haven't given up yet. There's always tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that."

The two brothers linked gazes for a moment, then Chris orbed out. Wyatt's followed Chris orbs with his eyes until they were out of sight, and then he looked round the alley and at the new day just arriving. "There's always tomorrow" he repeated to himself. He would get Chris on his side eventually, after all they were brothers and blood was thicker than anything else.


	3. The Trap

Sparkling Cherries and audreythewondercat thanks for your reviews for the first chapter and thanks Nathy1000000 for your review on the second chapter. I'm so happy that you all like my fan fic!! I'm trying to update as regularly as I can and here's the third chapter. Please keep reviewing.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: The Trap**

Chris orbed into the apartment where he lived. It was a small, slightly drab set of rooms, even though Chris had tried to make it feel like home. 'Not that anything could feel like home' he thought to himself. But it was protected against Wyatt, magically concealed and that was something. He glanced at his answering machine; there was a flashing number one on it, showing that he had a message. He punched the play button and listened distractedly, his mind still on his conversation with Wyatt.

"Chris, can you come down to our secondary HQ as soon as possible" the message went. He recognised the voice, it belonged to Kelise, a member of the resistance group he was in. "We were attacked earlier; some demons found our primary HQ. We lost five members of our group. Hurry please."

Chris stood for a moment slightly shocked at this news, then he picked up a glass standing on the table beside him and threw it across the room, where it smashed against the wall. "Damn him" Chris shouted angrily. 'Did Wyatt know?' he wondered, 'was that why he came to talk to me? So I wouldn't be there to help?' Then Chris thought about what Kelise had said. Demons had found the primary HQ? It was protected the same way as his apartment was, by the same spell, as were where all the other resistance fighters in his group lived. Did that mean that Wyatt demons knew where they all were? Chris hoped not.

He walked across to a desk against the wall and pulled out an athame from a drawer. He put it in his pocket and orbed out to the group's secondary HQ.

He orbed into a large room filled with people and computers. There was a lot of activity going on. The computers were monitoring all demon activity in the area and there were humans checking the results. Chris looked round as someone called his name. He saw Kelise waving her hand at him from a small room off the side of the main area. He went over.

Inside the room were Kelise and the resistance group leader Marc. They were both looking tired and worried and Marc had one arm in a bandage. "Chris, I'm glad you're here" Marc said looking up from the reports on his desk.

"Kelise said that demons had found out primary HQ" Chris said, "what happened?"

Marc shook his head wearily and gestured to Kelise.

"We're not sure how it happened" Kelise answered, "but suddenly the alarms went off and there were demons in the main room. They'd manage to find us and kill our guards without any of our equipment seeing it. We did manage to kill the demons but we're worried that others might know where are primary HQ was so we've moved all operations here and we're hoping that they haven't found this one either."

Chris shook his head in disbelief. "Were they alone or were they sent?" he asked, not particularly wanting to know the answer.

"They were from Wyatt" replied Marc harshly, throwing a black armband with a triquatra on it onto the table.

Chris recognised the symbol of Wyatt's demons. He stared at it for a moment then abruptly turned and walked out of the room. He heard Marc and Kelise calling after him but he broke into a run, dodging other resistance fighters and ended up in an empty room, used for storing records. The windows were blocked by magic and he felt a sudden hatred of the world he lived in; a world where he had to hide behind magic from his older brother; a world where his friends were hunted down and killed by demons sent by Wyatt. Suddenly he felt suffocated, he couldn't take it any more, he had to get out of there, there were too many reminders of everything that had been lost.

He orbed out, but instead of going back to his apartment, he went to a park where his dad had taken him and Wyatt when they were little. Unsurprisingly, it was deserted. Parents didn't let their children play outside, not when there were demons and probes everywhere. And speaking of probes...

He looked up at a whirring noise and saw a probe flying low over the trees towards him. He gestured violently at it and sent it flying into a tree, where it fell to the ground, motionless. He thought nothing of this until he heard another probe flying his way. He disposed of this one in the same way but felt puzzled. One probe was normal, but two in the same place at almost the same time was unusual, even for San Francisco, the place where Wyatt was based.

He felt his anger stirring. Wyatt had sent them after him, he knew. Wyatt must have been monitoring him, must have broken through the magical concealment on him and the primary HQ. It was bad enough that Wyatt had sent demons after the resistance group that he was in but now he was sending probes after him. 'But why' wondered Chris, 'he must know that I can destroy the probes without any problem. So why?'

A loud explosion across the city brought Chris back to his senses. He looked up at the billowing smoke forming. 'What had Wyatt destroyed now?' he wondered bitterly. Almost detachedly, he felt anger building up inside of him again. Why did Wyatt have to destroy everything in his reach? Why did he have to destroy everything Chris cared about? Desperate to find something to let out his anger out Chris impulsively orbed over to Wyatt's penthouse. It was dangerous he knew but he was beyond caring. Somewhere, deep inside, he felt a small feeling trying to rationalise his emotions but it wasn't until he had arrived in Wyatt's penthouse that he realised Wyatt was trying to drive him into doing this. That Wyatt hadn't given up, that Chris couldn't have been able to orb into Wyatt's penthouse unless Wyatt had let him... and that Wyatt would be waiting for him.

Chris realised this too late. Almost before he had fully reformed he tried to orb out again but it was no use. He felt himself hit a magical shield and was forced to reform, landing painfully on the ground.

Wyatt was standing at the window, looking out over the city. He appeared to be paying no attention to Chris, but when Chris picked himself up of the ground, Wyatt slowly turned round.

"Welcome Chris"


	4. The Escape?

Thank you for your reviews, Nathy1000000 and Sparkling Cherries. I'm happy that you like the third chapter and hopefully u'll like this one too! Please continue reviewing!!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: The Escape??**

"Welcome Chris" Wyatt had said simply and inexpressively. However for Chris, Wyatt's words had a depth of meaning which went beyond words. He felt bitter chagrin at being tricked but it was his anger that surfaced the most.

"Let me out" he demanded fiercely.

Wyatt shook his head, smiling. "But I thought you came over here to see me." He replied, mockingly

"You tricked me into coming here." Chris spat, "You couldn't get me on your side, so you attacked my friends and sent probes after me to lead me here? I don't believe you. When will you get it into your head that I will never join you? Not ever."

Wyatt walked over to Chris, studying his younger brother's face in the light from the window. Chris looked angry, yes, but Wyatt could sense under this conflicting emotions. Chris hated Wyatt, but he also loved him.

"Why don't you just give this charade up?" asked Wyatt gently. "Chris, you're my brother. We're meant to fight together, not against each other. I know I tricked you into coming here but is it such a crime to want my brother beside me?"

"When you want me to murder innocent people for you, then yes, it is" replied Chris hotly. "You don't care who you hurt as long as you gain from it. Everything has to be all about you, doesn't it Wyatt? You want something and the only way you can get it if is you can get me on your side. Well, I'm not gonna help you." He paused for a breath, allowing Wyatt to step in.

"You're starting to sound like a broken record, Chris" Wyatt interrupted dangerously. "You overestimate your importance. I'm not going to deny that I am trying to help you see the truth, but if you won't fight for me then I'm quite happy to settle for keeping you here, so you can't fight against me."

"You can't keep me here." Chris said defiantly, although he knew that if Wyatt wanted to keep him here then there was nothing he could do about it. Wyatt was the twice blessed child and he was immensely powerful. Not that Chris wasn't powerful, because he was, but not as powerful as Wyatt; something Wyatt used to enjoy pointing out when they were younger.

Wyatt smiled knowingly. "Of course I can" he replied, knowing that his attitude would annoy Chris, "And I will, if you make me." He paused briefly. "I'm gonna ask you again, Chris" he continued, "join me."

"You know me better than that" answered Chris steadily.

"Fine." said Wyatt decisively, "I wouldn't try orbing out if I was you and the windows and doors are magically blocked too. Only I can enter and exit. If you get hungry there's food in the fridge. Think about what I'm trying to tell you and I will be back in a few hours." He orbed out.

Chris tried to grab Wyatt's orbs to stop him but Wyatt was already gone. "You can't just leave me here!" he yelled after Wyatt, but there was no answer. "Damn you!" he exploded kicking at a table beside him, which collapsed under the force of Chris's kick. He turned to look at the door but knew that even if Wyatt hadn't magically blocked it there would be demons standing guard, a lot of demons, considering this was Wyatt's headquarters as well as where he lived.

'The window?' he mused. Maybe. If he could get through it he could perhaps levitate onto the roof and get away from there. He walked over to the table in the centre of the room and picked up a stone paperweight off it. He threw the paperweight at the window but there was a sound like an explosion and it bounced back. He wondered what spell Wyatt had used to block it and decided to see if casting another spell would unblock the window. It was worth a try.

"Ummm." He though quickly. He might need something of Wyatt's to make it work. 'but maybe...' he thought 'my blood would work.' He remembered the athame in his pocket and pulled it out. He held it poised over his hand for a moment, 'I hope this works' he thought and made a small cut on his hand.

"What Blood Of Mine Has Cast  
Let It Now be Past  
Guiding Spirits Hear My Plea  
Annul This Magic Let It Be."

He stretched out the athame to let his blood touch the magical shield. There was a hissing sound and theshield appeared to be sucked into the athame. At any rate it seemed to be gone. He cautiously reached out to touch the window and breathed a sigh of relief as his fingers touched the cool pane. He slammed the window up and looked up and down. There was nobody in sight, but he was looking in the wrong direction.

From behind him he heard Wyatt's voice "Congratulations Chris. I'm proud of you managing to undo my spell."

"I don't need your pride." Chris snarled bitterly, motionlessly looking out the window. 'It could still work' he thought, 'If I can let Wyatt think he's won'

"But you need a babysitter by the look of it." sneered Wyatt, "What were you planning on doing? Jumping out of the window?"

"Actually, yes" replied Chris. He took a deep breath closed his eyes for a moment and prayed that this would work. He felt Wyatt's confusion suddenly clarify and quickly jumped out of the window before Wyatt could stop him. He felt himself falling and panic took hold of him but he managed to calm himself down and felt himself levitating upwards.

As he landed on the roof he heard Wyatt's roar of frustration. 'Where do I go from here?' he thought desperately, looking around him.


	5. Free For Now

Thanks to Karone Evertree and Nathy1000000 for reviewing. Luv ya loads! (and I'll luv ya'll even more if you review this chapter!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Free For Now**

The first things that caught Chris's eye on the roof were two demon guards. "Oh this is just great" he muttered. They were a little thrown by Chris suddenly appearing on the roof but were recovering fast. As one of them snarled threateningly and began to move towards him he realised he still had the athame in his hand. Chris quickly threw it at the demon closest to him, vanquishing it, and waved his hand at the other demon, causing it to fly into the door which led back into the building. The door burst open and Chris could hear other demons coming up the stairs.

Before the second demon could recuperate Chris continued looking desperately around him, looking for an escape route. He could see there were steps going down the side of the building, a fire escape probably. He ran over to them and began leaping down them even as he could hear footsteps chasing him.

He glanced down the steps and noticed that there were demons in front of him, probably having entered from the fire exit for the floor below. They were blocking the way and didn't look as if they were going to let Chris pass without a fight. A fight Chris didn't think he could win, especially as the demons behind him would be able to catch up and join the fight.

'Well, my levitation hasn't let me down so far today.' Chris thought. He slowed down and could see the triumphant grins on the demons below as well as hearing the footsteps behind him slowing. 'Here goes nothing' he thought and flung himself over the railings of the steps.

The demons were surprised, probably not thinking that Chris could use his levitation power to slow down his fall, but one of them had the presence of mind to reach out and try to grab Chris as he fell. Chris felt the demon's claws slice his arm but the demon didn't manage to get a grip on Chris.

In Chris's mind he fell agonizingly slowly but he didn't dare let himself fall any faster. 'Splattering myself across the ground might save the demons some effort but it's not exactly what I'm aiming for," he muttered to himself, grinning slightly.

As Chris neared the ground he used his levitation power to slow himself down even more so he landed lightly, on his feet, in an alley down the side of the building. He could hear harsh alarms going off inside the building and hurriedly began to sprint away dodging a few probes as he went. He managed to use his telekinesis to stop the demons that were patrolling the outside of the building and after an exhausting run found himself alone, near some unused and dilapidated warehouses.

His arm was bleeding where the demon had slashed him but Chris had other thing to think about. Where was he going to go? He didn't dare go back to his apartment because Wyatt probably knew about it; Wyatt wouldn't have tried to capture him if he thought he might have somewhere to go that Wyatt didn't know about. The same went for the resistance group. But he needed to warn them that Wyatt most likely knew where they were. The only way he could think of doing this without exposing himself was by phone. Chris hoped that this was such an unmagical method that Wyatt would overlook it. As Chris carefully made his way to the nearest public phone Wyatt was in his penthouse receiving reports from two of his demon followers.

"You let him escape?" he snarled threateningly, "I'm supposed to have the most powerful demons here to protect me and yet all of you together can't stop one solitary witch from escaping?"

One of the demons shifted uncomfortably but the other one raised his head to look Wyatt in the eye. "With all due respect, sire, your brother is a powerful witch and it was hard to try to stop him without harming him."

Wyatt stared lividly at the demon before creating a fireball in his hand and throwing it at the demon, vanquishing it in a ring of flames. The second demon stepped back and bowed his head respectively although Wyatt could sense the fear and apprehension off him.

"Go." He demanded. He gestured to the scorch mark left by the vanquished demon, "and let this be a lesson for you. Never fail me again."

The demon left the room as hurriedly as he could without seeming to. Wyatt walked over to the window where he could oversee his city. Yes _his_ city. He controlled it, 'well... most of it.' he admitted to himself. 'Not Chris.' Wyatt sighed and swept his glance over the buildings in front of him. He wondered where Chris was hiding. Although Wyatt felt angry at Chris for refusing to listen he couldn't help but feel proud of him also. His brother had overcome him and a bunch of powerful demons to escape and was still loose in the city. No-one else had managed to do that. Wyatt felt a flicker of worry as he thought about what Chris was capable of and his mind went back to the prophecy. 'The prophecy' Wyatt thought worriedly. That was what had started his crusade to get Chris if not on his side at least not fighting against him. Not just because Chris was his brother but because of the prophecy. Wyatt thought back to the day about a week ago now, when he had visited the Oracle. He had good cause to be worried about what Chris could do after hearing that. About what Chris might do. 'I won't let it happen' he promised, 'I won't let him stop me.'


	6. The Prophecy

Thanx for reviewing again Nathy1000000 and Karone Evertree! Luv ya loads (see I said I would!!) ((Oh and yeah, 'dilapidated' does means 'run down'))

Don't forget to keep reviewing and enjoy the chapter!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: The Prophecy**

_Flashback_

The passage was dull and gloomy, lit only by a few flickering candles. Wyatt picked his way carefully over the uneven floor making for a similarly dark cave just visible at the end of the passage. The silence was almost suppressing, broken only by the irregular dripping of water from the roof.

Wyatt cursed softly as he almost tripped over the skeletal remains of an unidentifiable creature. This was below him. He was the most powerful magical being, not just in this time but throughout all times. The Oracle should come to see him, not the other way round. It was beneath him to make this visit. "The Oracle has no respect" hissed Wyatt angrily, "She has no right to demand to see me." Wyatt had put off this visit for a few days to show the Oracle that he was not at the beck and call of anyone, but he was genuinely curious about what she had to say. 'What could she have seen?' he wondered. It must be important. The Oracle was pretty much a recluse. Never ventured out, would hardly ever converse with others. 'But now she's asked to see me. No, demanded to see me' Wyatt corrected

He reached the cave's entrance. There was a filthy woven mat on the floor but apart from that it was pretty much empty. Except for the Oracle. She looked like a small and bent old woman with matted grey hair, but Wyatt could see that her eyes belied her appearance. They were ice blue and piercing. 'This', Wyatt reflected 'was good, considering that she could see through time.'

"Welcome." The Oracle croaked, glancing briefly up from the small pool of murky water she was staring into.

Wyatt felt a stab of impatience and tried to quell his anger. At least until he had heard what the Oracle had to say, anyway. "Well?" he demanded haughtily.

"You would be wise to listen to what I have to say," responded the Oracle, slightly condescendingly. "The importance of what I have seen should not go ignored. Especially by you."

"Just get on with it," sneered Wyatt, "What should _I_ fear?"

"It is well that you asked that," the Oracle answered, "for that is what I have seen. A being you _should_ fear." She paused, her intense gaze stabbing into Wyatt's eyes. "A witch with the power to vanquish you. For ever."

"None have the power to vanquish me," replied Wyatt, arrogantly.

"That belief will be your downfall unless you listen to me." the Oracle snapped. "You believe that you are the most powerful magical being and few would dispute with that. However one does not necessarily need to be more powerful to vanquish you. There is one whose power comes from the same roots as yours, whose power has the strength to vanquish you. Your weakness lies in your ancestry, and so, in the blood tie that you share with your brother."

"Chris." gasped Wyatt, his mind reeling from the sudden shock. "You're saying that Chris has the power to vanquish me."

"Yes."

The Oracle's voice echoed and faded into the distance as Wyatt slowly came back to awareness in the present.

He became conscious that he was standing in the middle of the bedroom in his penthouse. It was night and the city outside was silent and lifeless. Wyatt wondered where Chris was. Whether Chris knew that he could vanquish Wyatt. And whether he would .

Chris, trying to sleep in one of the warehouses and shivering in the cold, could sense Wyatt's worry and turmoil. He wondered what was causing the chaos in Wyatt's mind but could sense nothing else from him. In any case Wyatt seemed not to have his attention on the resistance group, and for this Chris was glad. He had managed to warn them and they had promised that they would split up and get out of town.

Chris wondered what he was going to do next. He had nowhere to go, but he decided he would worry about that in the morning, as well as worrying about what Wyatt would do when his mind clarified.


	7. The Only Option

Thanx for your reviews Nathy1000000, Karone Evertree and 'whatever' (do u hav a name???!) Sorry this chapter's not too long but Iv been quite busy recently. Sorry for the long wait in updating as well but firstlog in was disabledthenuploading was disabled....etc, Please keep reviewing!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: The Only Option**

Chris was abruptly woken up by the loud crash of the wide doors at the front of the warehouse being kicked open. He quickly scrambled behind some stacked boxes, his heart pounding by the sudden shock. He swore angrily to himself as the makers of the crash came into view - two tall, black skinned demons. Wyatt obviously hadn't given up looking for him.

As quietly as he could, Chris made his way to the back entrance of the warehouse and slipped out, leaving the demons still unaware of his presence. It was barely dawn outside and this greyness, along with the neglected feel of the area, caused Chris to shiver. 'This might have been a nice area once' he thought bitterly, 'if Wyatt hadn't chased most people out of the city.'

Another noise from inside the warehouse reminded Chris of the demons. He rapidly made his way down the alley onto the almost deserted main street and stopped briefly in the shadow of a high wall, seeing if anyone was taking any notice of him. No-one was. No-one would in this city. They were all too scared to do anything but mind their own business.

Chris was about to set off again when he realised that he didn't know where to go. Apart from the resistance group there was only one other person he could trust in this city, Darryl, but no doubt Wyatt would expect Chris to go to him. But then again Chris didn't see he had any other choice. He wouldn't do much good fighting the demons alone. Not in the larger picture.

He made up his mind. Going to Darryl was his only viable option and if Wyatt found him again then he would have to stand and fight. For, despite Wyatt's fear, Chris was unaware of the prophecy made by the Oracle; the prophecy that said Chris had the power to vanquish Wyatt.

Chris had thought about vanquishing Wyatt before, but not seriously. Wyatt was his brother and regardless of Wyatt's actions, Chris still felt love for Wyatt. He could and would vanquish Wyatt's demons but Chris still believed that Wyatt could be saved. That if only Wyatt would listen he could get Wyatt to see that there was good and evil in this world. Maybe not as clearly defined as the elders had tried to claim, before they were killed or went into hiding, but still there, still part of nature.

In his penthouse, Wyatt could vaguely sense Chris's compassion and felt disgusted at the weakness he could see in it. Chris could be so strong if only Chris would find with him instead of against him.

There was a slightly hesitant knock on the door. "Enter" commanded Wyatt, striding over to behind his desk. The demon who had reported to Wyatt before came into the room and swallowed nervously before saying "We failed to find him, Sire."

Wyatt was not surprised but he had to keep his face in front of his followers. "Well, that's just not acceptable." He replied mockingly, which unnerved the demon more than anger would have. Then, suddenly, he conjured a fireball and threw it at the demon's feet, narrowly missing them. "Find him." Wyatt demanded, "Now!"

"Yes, sire." gabbled the demon, terrified, "We'll find him before long. There's nowhere for him to go."

But there was, Wyatt mused as he watched the demon leave hurriedly. Wyatt knew, as Chris knew that he would, that Darryl was the only person Chris had left to go to. But he wasn't going to tell his followers that. Wyatt would prefer to find Chris himself, to talk to Chris before his demons had poisoned Chris's mind against his regime. Wyatt smiled cruelly as his mind clarified. All he had to do was go to Darryl and wait for Chris to come to him. As the simplicity of this became clear to him he laughed maliciously. Why hadn't he thought of this before?

Wyatt cast out his senses to find Darryl and orbed out. "I wont let you get away from me this time, Chris" he promised.


	8. Nowhere Else

yay! loadsa luvly reviews!! Thanx for reviewing and plz review again coz Im being so nice to you updating twice in two days!! (the other chapter was quite short but that's beside the point….)

(And yes it will be dangerous for Darryl, but Chris has nowhere else to go)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Nowhere Else

Darryl stood looking at the photo on the table. The photo of his family before they had been killed - killed by Wyatt's minions. He turned to look at the figure standing behind him.

"You expect me just to stay here and wait for you to capture Chris?" He asked Wyatt dully. Darryl felt a conflict of emotions when he looked at Wyatt. On one hand Wyatt had been responsible for the deaths of his wife and children but on the other…. Darryl had known Wyatt since he was born and had been like an uncle to him, even more so after the deaths of the sisters. However Darryl also cared about Chris and knew that if he could help Chris he would, no matter the consequences. Wyatt was evil now - not the same Wyatt he had known in the past, 'and besides' he thought 'it's not as if I have much to live for now.'

"No, not really I don't." replied Wyatt calmly, "not unless I force you to, which I will if you refuse to help me voluntarily."

"You can do what you like." said Darryl defiantly, "But I'll never help you to hurt Chris."

"Ah, but don't you see the beauty of this" asked Wyatt mockingly, "I don't need your help, not directly anyway. All I need to do is hold you here and Chris will come to me eventually."

"You don't know that." Darryl rejoined

"Yes, actually I do. You see, Chris is my brother and I know him better than anyone else. He has nowhere else to go and now that I have chased his resistance fighter friends out of the city he has no-one else to turn to."

"But Chris will know this" countered Darryl desperately, "he won't come, because he'll know that you'll be here."

"I doubt Chris will care about that." continued Wyatt confidently, "he'll probably be quite looking forward to a fight with me, after everything I've done. He'll come, don't you worry."

Darryl accepted Wyatt's words silently, but inside he was thinking furiously. 'Even though Wyatt probably won't kill Chris, I've got to do what I can to help him.' he thought making up his mind.

Darryl shifted position slightly and Wyatt looked up sharply. But before the realisation of Darryl's plan could hit Wyatt, Darryl had launched himself at Wyatt, their combined weight causing them to crash against the floor. Wyatt rolled over back on to his feet as he prepared to fight back…..

Chris, orbing to find Darryl, found himself in an empty room. He searched the room trying to find Darryl but as far as he could tell the apartment was empty. 'This is strange.' He thought puzzled, 'Darryl is here, I sensed him'.

Chris went to search the other rooms but in the next room the first thing he saw was Darryl stretched out unconscious across the floor. Chris gasped and ran to Darryl's side to see if he was alright. Darryl had a bloody face, but apart from that and being unconscious he didn't seem to be in any danger

"That was most regretful." A cold voice rang out form behind Chris. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to that but he brought it on himself."

"Wyatt." spat Chris, angrily

"The one and only." replied Wyatt mockingly, "I wondered how long I would have to wait. Thank you for not keeping me waiting."

Chris knew he should feel defeated but at the moment all he felt was anger. Anger at Wyatt for hurting Darryl and anger at himself for not realising that Wyatt would be waiting.

"You bastard." he spat out, lashing out his hand to cause Wyatt to telekinetically crash into the wall behind him.

He pulled back his arm ready for another swing but, from the floor, Wyatt swiftly made a fist with his hand cutting off Chris's air supply. Chris staggered and almost fell to his knees, his hand automatically rising to his throat.

Wyatt levitated himself to his feet and unclenched his fist but before Chris could do anything, Wyatt dived at him, grabbing him round the waist and orbing them both out.

They both crashed to the floor as they rematerialised in Wyatt's penthouse. They rolled apart and got to their feet facing each other.

"You still haven't won." yelled Chris, launching himself at Wyatt.

Wyatt levitated above Chris's charge and spun round so he was facing him again. "Well then, we'll just have to keep going until I do." he replied levelly.


	9. The Summoning

Thanx for your reviews Sparkling Cherries, zoned-out, Nathy1000000 and Karone Evertree.

Sorry this chapter's a little short again but I'm quite busy at the mo. Hope u like it tho! Please review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: The Summoning **

The energy ball hit Chris on the shoulder slamming him back against the wall. He fell forward onto the floor heavily, then quickly rolled to the side as Wyatt sent another energy ball at him.

"How much longer are we going to have to do this, Chris?" Wyatt asked calmly, "Don't you think I've won yet?"

Chris staggered to his feet and, as an answer, flung out his hand aiming his telekinesis at Wyatt. Wyatt, however, was prepared for this and simply raised his hand creating a glowing forcefield around him.

"I'm getting bored of this now" warned Wyatt, "You can't win. So stop trying to and I'll stop hurting you."

"What, like you didn't hurt Darryl?" spat Chris angrily.

"Darryl was stupid enough to think he could stop me. I did what I had to, to prove to him that he couldn't. As I am doing with you."

"What makes you think you're more powerful than me?" Chris replied heatedly, "We have the same parents so, maybe, I have the same amount of power as you. Did you ever think of that when you were making people follow you?"

Something flickered in Wyatt's eyes before he could stop himself and Chris wondered what effect his words had had on Wyatt. Chris hadn't really thought about what he had just said, the words had just appeared in his head and anger had made them come out. 'What does he know?' thought Chris suspiciously.

"Enough of this." muttered Wyatt, angry at himself for showing signs of not being in complete control. He strode towards Chris, generating his forcefield to dispel Chris's telekinesis, and grabbed him by the arm, orbing them both out to a small room.

The room was sparsely furnished and Chris could sense the magical shields surrounding it.

"I'm better prepared this time." smirked Wyatt, regaining his normal manner, "You can't escape from here. The walls are completely protected by a very powerful, ancient spell. No magic can enter or leave except mine.

Chris, however, was hardly listening to Wyatt's words. He felt his stomach churning and the room was spinning. He gasped in pain as he felt a jolt through his body. Wyatt reached out to grab him but Chris felt himself be pulled out of the room and down into the earth.

He reformed in a gloomy and apparently empty cave. He guessed he had been shimmered down here but he had no idea why. Wyatt hadn't seemed to know what was going on either. Feeling his legs shake as he took a hesitant step forward, he paused bending over with his hands on his knees. He definitely preferred orbing.

The sound of gentle footsteps caused him to straighten up. An old woman was standing in front of him - a small and bent old woman with matted grey hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Foolish young man." she muttered, watching Chris with an appraising eye. "Ancient magic, yes, and powerful, yes also, but _my_ ancient and powerful magic. So magic _could_ enter or leave except his - mine could."

Chris assumed she was talking about Wyatt, but he wanted to know what he was doing here, why she had brought him here. He doubted it was to save him from Wyatt.

He opened his mouth to speak but the old woman spoke first. "I am the Oracle." she stated.

Chris waited for her to say more, but when she didn't he asked, "What do you want with me?"

"I want to save the future of dark magic." she replied still watching him closely, judging his reactions. "I want to do the deed that Wyatt will not, for as I have told him his weakness lies in his ancestry and that weakness will keep him from doing what he must. What he must do for dark magic to continue flourishing."

The Oracle paused here, her sharp gaze meeting Chris's. "I brought you here to kill you."


	10. The Fight For His Life

Thanx for the reviews ppl!!!

Karone Evertree: 'mo' is short for moment, sorry for any confusion!!

Sparkling Cherries: hope u are ok after your encounter with the force field!! and this chapter's quite a bit longer so hope u like it!

And thanx for your luvly reviews Nathy1000000 and mizunderstood writer!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: Fighting For His Life**

As the Oracle's words hit Chris he instinctively tried to orb. Nothing happened.

"My sanctuary is protected form orbing." verified the Oracle, "I would have thought that would have been obvious, foolish boy." she continued condescendingly.

Considering, Chris supposed that it should have been obvious but he was only half concentrating on that. The other half of his mind was on what the Oracle had just said, on the questions swimming round in his head. Why would his death allow dark magic to flourish? How was Wyatt involved?

Swallowing nervously and trying to back away unnoticeably Chris asked, "Why do you want to kill me? Why would _Wyatt_ want, or need, to kill me?"

"Your imminent death will make all your knowledge of this unnecessary." replied the Oracle calmly. Chris took this to mean that she wouldn't tell him, 'Why do Wyatt's demons all seem to go out of their way to annoy me?" he thought irritated, if irrelevantly.

He nodded apparently in acceptance of this, while his brain was thinking rapidly of a way to get out of here. His first instinct was to buy himself some time. 'Right.' he thought. 'Here we go.'

He lashed out his hand at the Oracle, meaning to send her flying into the cave wall, but the Oracle only staggered back slightly. "Great, just great." muttered Chris, "She's practically immune to my powers." Chris switched over to his back-up plan - running.

He turned and swiftly sprinted through the cave before the Oracle could completely recover, and out into a passage. He stumbled as he felt an energy ball of some kind graze his shoulder, but continued running, dodging the other energy balls sent after him.

Back in the cave, the Oracle glared maliciously after Chris's retreating footsteps. "You won't get far." she spat, "More than my powers protect this sanctuary." Turning to a roughly hewn stone table at the side of the cave, she waved her hand over a bowl of shadowy water. Almost immediately the mist cleared to reveal a figure crouching behind a large rock.

Chris raised a cautious eye above the rock then ducked quickly as an energy ball was sent flying at him. "She _had to_ have guards." he groaned, irked by his recent run of bad luck. He glanced round the rock again and surprised a demon who was trying to sneak up on him. Chris waved his hand at the demon, sending it flying into the wall, but, by now, the other five demons were attacking him, leaving him no chance to get back to the relative safety of the rock.

He levitated above the first energy ball thrown at him, then used his telekinesis to direct the next one back at the demon who had produced it. The demon vanquished itself in a burst of flames, leaving a cloud of ash floating down to the ground. The first demon Chris had hit had now recovered and more were appearing from side passages. There were now about ten demons slowly surrounding him, grinning maliciously.

Looking around him Chris realised that he couldn't fight all ten demons at once. He tried to orb again but apparently the Oracle's magic extended out into the passage as well. As the demons conjured energy balls and prepared to throw them, Chris suddenly dived at one of the demons. They both crashed into the floor, but Chris had been prepared and as they both got to their feet Chris was behind the demon, being shielded from the energy balls. The energy balls slammed into the demon, vanquishing it instantly, but leaving Chris unharmed. He aimed a kick at the nearest demon sending it slamming into the ground, knocking it unconscious, and as a demon tried to grab him from behind, used it's momentum to throw the demon over his shoulder, onto the ground. Chris straightened, thankful his Aunt Phoebe had taught him some fighting skills before she had been killed.

However there were still seven more demons to contend with and the other would recover soon.

Chris ducked as a fireball was thrown at him and waved his hand again at the demon who had thrown it. However, instead of his telekinesis hurling the demon into the wall, it exploded with a scream of pain, which hung echoing throughout the cave even after the demon had been completely vanquished.

Chris looked at his hand in surprise. He had no idea where that had come from but he recognised the power. Molecular combustion, one of the powers that his mother had possessed. However, Chris had little time to speculate if he had a new power as the demons were still attacking. They, too, had been a little surprised by Chris blowing the demon up but were recovering from their surprise rapidly.

Instinctively Chris tried to blow up the next demon as it advanced on him but he missed, instead hitting the wall behind, causing shards of rock to fly through the passage way. Trying desperately to focus Chris aimed for the demon again, and this time managed to blow him up. "Yes" he hissed triumphantly, turning to face the rest of the demons. 'This would turn the tables a little.' he thought.

Watching from the scrying bowl in her cave, the Oracle cursed angrily as Chris used his new power combined with his telekinesis and levitation to vanquish the rest of the demons. "This only makes my mission more important." she hissed, striding over to the cave's entrance, aiming for where Chris was regaining his breath after the fight.

"Going somewhere?" a cold, harsh voice cut through the gloom.

The Oracle stopped abruptly, turning so she could see both Chris and the newcomer. Wyatt took a step forward, into the light from a flickering candle.

"How dare you betray me in this way?" he demanded coldly.

"My Lord, I seek only to serve you." replied the Oracle, desperately. "You will not do what has to be done, so I will do the deed instead."

"_I_ decide what has to be done." spat Wyatt. He gestured to Chris, "Come with me."

"Why should I Wyatt?" demanded Chris, "So you can kill me instead?"

"No. I would never kill you Chris." replied Wyatt calmly. Reluctantly almost Chris raised his eyes to return Wyatt's gaze. "I never meant for this to happen." he continued.

While the two brothers were focused on each other, the Oracle saw her chance. She hastily conjured an energy ball and threw it at Chris, aiming for his heart.

Seeing the energy ball coming Chris tried to duck, but he was too late. He felt the energy ball burn into his shoulder and the force sent him slamming into the wall behind. He dimly saw the Oracle burn in a ring of flames and Wyatt stepping up behind her before the world slid into blackness.


	11. Secrets Revealed

Thanx for the reviews!! Sorry if I'm not updating very often but I've got exams coming up after Christmas so I've got a lot of revision to do!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed**

Light was shining through Chris's eyelids. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He recognised where he was, on the sofa in Wyatt's penthouse. He sat up, trying to focus. A blurred figure cleared into Wyatt and the memories of what had happened crystallised in Chris's mind.

Wyatt pulled Chris into a sitting position. "Are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

Chris supposed that Wyatt had orbed him up here then healed him - 'or not.' he thought vaguely, 'the Oracle's sanctuary had been protected from orbing.'

At Wyatt's questioning gaze Chris replied shortly, "Yep. I'm fine."

An awkward silence fell between the two but Wyatt broke it almost nervously. "I'm sorry, I never meant for that to happen."

"I thought you were above compassion." Chris retorted. Then in response to Wyatt's frown, "Well, that's alright then. You never meant the Oracle to hurt me; you just meant to hurt me yourself and keep me here against my will."

"I was doing what I had to do…" began Wyatt callously, but he was interrupted by Chris's outburst.

"And how far were you planning on going, _'doing what you had to do'_? he spat angrily. "You said you would never kill me, but according to the Oracle that's what you _have to do_."

"And anyway," he continued, feeling calmer after letting his anger out, "why did the Oracle think I had to die to save the future of dark magic?" Chris was genuinely curious at this aside from the fact that Wyatt's reign was meant to be about power, not about good and evil.

"Be-ca-use," Wyatt began, drawing the word out trying to give him some time to think about how much to tell Chris, "because she doesn't understand the intricacies of family love." He met Chris's gaze and could see from his expression that Chris wasn't going to be satisfied with just that.

"She's an Oracle." Chris stated quietly, his mind logically trying to work out the truth, "so what did she see?"

Wyatt stood up abruptly and walked over to the window. 'If I give Chris this knowledge will he use it against me?' he wondered, 'Will he try to vanquish me? I can't take that risk" he decided.

Chris stood up also and walked across to Wyatt. He realised Wyatt wasn't going to tell him. "Damn it Wyatt!" Chris exploded, "You're trying to stop me doing something, why can't you tell me what? Fine, you're the evil leader of part of North America, but does our brotherhood not mean anything to you?"

"It's the reason why I can't tell you." replied Wyatt softly. He turned away but Chris grabbed his arm and forced him to turn back. Wyatt's thoughts flickered back to the prophecy made and heard Chris gasp.

Chris felt something like an electric shock when he grabbed Wyatt's arm. Images swum around in his head, the Oracle, her dark cave, a pool of greyish water and a cold voice sounded in his head, "I have seen a being you should fear. A witch with the power to vanquish you." and then Wyatt's voice, shocked and questioning, "You're saying that Chris has the power to vanquish me?"

Chris was brought back to reality by Wyatt wrenching his arm away. Chris staggered back, shocked at what he had just seen. 'How had I seen it' he wondered hazily, "I don't get premonitions."

Wyatt answered his unspoken question. "You must have channelled my thoughts." he said harshly, "Damn it! She said that my blood tie with you was my only weakness, and I'm beginning to see her point."

"Wait, wait, wait." said Chris, his mind still reeling. "You're after me because apparently I can vanquish you? All this because of that prophecy? I have to ask you again; does our brotherhood not mean anything to you? How can you think that I would even try to kill you? You're my brother, I'll save you if I can, stop you, but never kill you!"

Wyatt shook his head slowly. "I can't take that risk, Chris." he said firmly. "I'm sorry."


	12. Until I Can Trust You

Luv ya loads all u reviewers!!

Yeah, bout the channelling thoughts thing; I didn't want to give Chris two new powers in two chapters so I figured that channelling Wyatt's thoughts fitted in with the whole blood tie thing. Glad people seemed to like it!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12: Until I Can Trust You**

"I'm sorry." repeated Wyatt.

"Sorry for what?" questioned Chris apprehensively, "Please don't do anything to be sorry for." At the lack of response from Wyatt, he began to back away nervously, "What are you gonna do?"

"It's the only way." Wyatt said, "I'm gonna bind your powers so you can't use them against me."

"You're gonna what?" exclaimed Chris, "No, you can't. Please Wyatt you can't. Anyway if you think I'm gonna let you, you've got another thought coming"

"Yes, Chris, I can." Wyatt replied coldly, "And you won't have to _'let me'_ bind your powers, I can force it if I have to."

"So, what, you were just pretending to care before?" Chris yelled angrily.

Wyatt shook his head, annoyed at Chris's inability to see his point of view. "I'm not gonna strip them." he tried to pacify Chris, "Just bind them til I think I can trust you; til you join me."

Chris simply stood his ground and glared at Wyatt, preparing himself to fight for his powers.

Wyatt glanced at Chris and closed his eyes for a second, concentrating. Almost immediately four demons shimmered in behind Chris, grabbing his arms and slamming him up against the wall. They held him in place as Wyatt walked over to a desk and took a potion bottle from the top drawer. Wyatt moved in front of Chris so they were looking in each others' eyes.

Chris was squirming in the demons' grasps but as hard as he tried, could not get free. "You bastard!" he ground out at Wyatt.

Wyatt's face remained unemotional as he reached out to grab Chris's jaw, forcing his mouth open. Chris tried to break free of Wyatt's hold by wrenching his head to the side, but Wyatt was stronger and held Chris steady as he used his other hand to take the top of the potion bottle and pour it down Chris's throat.

Chris almost choked as the potion slid burning down his throat. He could feel the magic inside of him pulling back, being bound so it could not get free.

Wyatt let go of Chris's face and stepped back pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. Chris distantly recalled that some binding potions had spells to go with them, especially if the binding was not done willingly.

"This witch's power must not fight,  
Against his blood nor for the light,  
Your powers I now must bind,  
Until your loyalty I find."

Wyatt finished the spell and studied Chris face. He gestured to the demons holding Chris and they let go, shimmering away. Chris collapsed on the floor, jolts of pain striking through his body. He lay there gasping for a moment before Wyatt took his arm and pulled Chris to his feet.

"Like I said, it's not permanent." reassured Wyatt.

Chris could only stand there in amazement at Wyatt's reactions. "You're acting like this is no big deal!" he said angrily. Chris lashed out with his hand but nothing happened.

Wyatt raised an eyebrow amused. "Your powers are bound." he spelled out to Chris, "As in you can't use them, so don't waste any effort trying."

Chris scowled at Wyatt, but Wyatt just stepped forward and took Chris's arm, orbing them both to a small room. Chris noticed that it was a different one to the one that Wyatt had taken him to before.

Wyatt nodded, noticing what Chris had observed. "There don't need to be so many protection spells now that you're powers are bound." he said. "Anyway, you should get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

Wyatt orbed out leaving Chris alone and with no idea what to do.


	13. Still Hope

Hi! it's a short chapter, I know, but I'm busy and as Karone Evertree said last time, a short update is better than no update, _(plz don't hate me!! I'll update soon I promise!!)_

Thank you everyone for your reviews!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13: Still Hope**

Sunlight filtered through the glass window pane illuminating the small room. Chris sat up in the bed and groaned as the light shone into his eyes. He waved his hand meaning to use his powers to shut the curtains but he remembered what Wyatt had done.

Chris slumped back on the bed and run his hand frustratedly through his hair. He had stayed up late into the night trying to think of a way to get his powers back and what he would like to do to Wyatt. 'Well,' thought Chris as a familiar blue glow appeared, 'at least I can do one of them.'

Chris stood up as Wyatt materialised. Wyatt opened his mouth to speak but before he could get any words out Chris slammed his fist into Wyatt's face.

Wyatt staggered back, his hand to his nose, and made a slashing motion with his hand. Chris felt a blunt force hit him and he flew backwards, smashing into the wall.

As Chris lay there dazed, Wyatt strode over and pulled him to his feet, punching Chris back in the stomach. Gasping for breath, Chris raised his foot and tried to kick Wyatt in the knee. Wyatt, however, avoided this by throwing Chris across the room into a chest of drawers.

Chris pulled himself to his feet and the two brothers glared at each other from across the room.

"Enough of this." Wyatt muttered, then more loudly, "I came to see how you were doing." he continued tightly.

Chris could still see the anger in Wyatt's eyes so didn't bother to hide his. "I'm doing just great." he sneered sarcastically.

"Well, if you're going to be like that, I'll come back later." snapped Wyatt, but Chris stopped him before he could orb out.

"Wait." he forced himself to speak calmly, "I want to see Darryl."

"So you can get him to help you?" asked Wyatt pointedly, "Not gonna happen _Christopher_."

"No." replied Chris, desperately trying to think of a way to persuade Wyatt to let him speak to Darryl, "I want to see if he's alright, after _you_ hurt him." Chris finished, hoping that guilt would work.

"No, guilt won't work." replied Wyatt almost amused, "But I'll think about it; oh and don't think that you can get him to help you cause I think _you'd_ probably feel guilty if I had to kill him." On that note Wyatt orbed out before Chris could stop him.

Chris sat down heavily on the bed again. He _had_ planned to get Darryl to help him but now he wasn't so sure. Darryl had lost so much helping his family; he didn't want Darryl to get killed.

Darryl, though, had other plans. He wasn't going to leave Chris in the hands of his brother without doing anything to help him.


	14. Prelude to Two Meetings

Thank you for the reviews (I luv being flattered!!) This chapters a bit longer so enjoy (and review!!)

Oh and got a bit stuck on the name of this chapter so I might change it later if I can think of something better.

Luv ya loads like lollypops!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14: Prelude To Two Meetings**

"Yes….I'll be there…..Thanks a lot." Darryl placed the phone back in its cradle and reached for the ice pack sitting on the table behind him. His head still hurt from his fight with Wyatt, but he knew that Wyatt could have killed him if he wanted to. Darryl sighed and got up reaching for his coat. He had arranged to meet some of Chris's friends from the resistance group in half an hour and he wanted to be out of his place quickly before Wyatt could stop him.

Darryl didn't think that Wyatt would have bothered to bug his phone but Darryl had learned the hard way, never to underestimate Wyatt. He hadn't really thought that Wyatt would be capable of killing Sheila and his children but he had. Anyway; Darryl shook his head; that was in the past, what mattered the most was now, and right now Wyatt had got Chris so Darryl needed to help Chris.

Wyatt had orbed over to see Darryl, to tell Darryl that Chris would be staying with him for a while. He had told Darryl not to try to contact Chris directly, but to go through Wyatt. Disregarding this, Darryl had tried calling for Chris but quickly realised that Chris would not or could not come. This had been when Darryl had remembered Chris giving him a telephone number for the leader of the resistance group Chris was in. He had phoned Marc, managed to convince the suspicious leader that he was truly Darryl and not working for Wyatt, and had arranged a meeting with him. Darryl had realised that he couldn't do much to help Chris alone but he figured that the resistance group could probably help him.

Darryl slipped on his coat and pulled a potion bottle out of its pocket. Chris had given it to him a while ago saying it would cloak him from any form of magical sensing. Darryl hoped it would shield him from Wyatt, at least until the meeting had finished. Decisively he drank it in one swallow and strode out of his apartment.

Wyatt cautiously orbed into the opposite side of Chris's room to where Chris was. "Have you calmed down yet?" he enquired.

Chris scowled at Wyatt but said nothing. He was aching all over from there last encounter but he tried to hide it from Wyatt as he stood up to face him.

"Do you want me to heal you?" Wyatt asked

Chris shook his head angrily. "What, can you like read my mind now, or something??" he exclaimed.

Wyatt laughed softly, "No Chris, but I can read your face like a book, remember I've known you all my life, I know you better than anyone else."

"I wish I could say the same back." replied Chris bitterly, "I used to know you but since you turned you've changed so much I hardly know who you are anymore."

Wyatt waved his hand impatiently, bored with the exchange. "I want you to sit in on one of my meetings." he stated.

"What? Why?" asked Chris curiously.

"I told you, I want you to join me and what better way than to see what it is I do. Your input will be gratefully received."

"By who?" laughed Chris, "By your demon lackeys?? I think they know the only input I'd like to make is to kill them all."

"My followers will do as I tell them." replied Wyatt, "Are you coming??"

Chris considered the option. If he knew what Wyatt was planning then he stood a chance of trying to stop him. "Ok." he replied, "but only if I can speak to Darryl after - just to check if he's alright."

"You're not really in a position to make demands, Chris." Wyatt replied, "but I'll think about it. Ready?"

Wyatt took Chris arm and orbed them both out to the dining room of Wyatt's penthouse. There was a long table set up with chairs around. Wyatt gestured to a chair near the top of the table. "You can sit there."

Chris sat down and watched at Wyatt seated himself at the head of the table. Within a minute all the other chairs had been filled with demons and warlocks and various other evil creatures, although Chris could see some he thought were humans.

"Let us begin." commanded Wyatt calmly.


	15. The First Of Two Meetings

Thanx for your reviews Nathy1000000, Karone Evertree and phoebe turner (yay a new reader!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15: The First Of Two Meetings**

"What is _he_ doing here?" snarled one of the demons, gesturing to Chris.

Chris stared insolently back as Wyatt turned his gaze on the demon and replied, "He's here because I want him to be here, Devlon. You have a problem with this?"

"Yes, sire." answered the demon angrily although slightly nervously as well, "He's a witch, a _good_ witch. I don't trust him. How do we know that he won't report to the resistance groups?"

"He wont." stated Wyatt, with a sideways glance at Chris. Chris was smirking slightly at the exchange. He was enjoying sowing seeds of discord amongst Wyatt's followers.

"So…now, let us begin." repeated Wyatt pointedly.

Devlon nodded respectfully and sat down, although he still looked suspiciously at Chris. Chris gave him a sarcastic smile and slumped down in his chair to listen to the demons making their reports.

A demon near the end of the table stood up. "There has been a decrease in the number of incidents involving rebel fighters. We believe there are now only a few rebels left in San Francisco."

"A few is still too many." frowned Wyatt, "Eliminate them all and then I'll be happy."

"Sire." acknowledged the demon, sitting back down.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows waiting for the next report and inwardly praying that Chris would keep quiet and not voice any objections to eliminating rebel fighters.

Chris, however, contented himself with scowling darkly. Speaking up wouldn't stop the order and would only prevent Wyatt form unbinding his powers sooner.

Another demon stood up. "However," he began looking pointedly at the first demon to speak, "Reports say that the population of San Francisco are becoming less respectful towards you, Sire. The resistance fighters may be dying out but they've began to succeed in stirring up the local residents. I would like to request that we should be able to make examples of the most troublesome; adopt tougher measures to prevent problems?"

"Yes," Wyatt agreed, "Show them that any problems will not be tolerated. They must be taught to fear us. I will leave that in your hands, Marxall."

"Yes, Sire." nodded Marxall, also sitting back down.

The next demon stood up to make its report but Wyatt raised his hand, stopping the demon. Chris turned to look at Wyatt who was frowning slightly.

"Everyone dismiss." he commanded abruptly. "Now!" he demanded at the sound of the murmurs of surprise spreading through the demons gathered around the table.

As the demons all teleported themselves out, Wyatt slammed his fist on the table in front of Chris. Chris jumped and looked up at Wyatt's face. Wyatt was studying Chris, his face set in anger.

"What?" asked Chris slightly scared at Wyatt's expression.

"Have you contacted Darryl?" Wyatt demanded, and at Chris's slight hesitation, "Tell me _now_!"

Chris wondered briefly what to say. He hadn't contacted Darryl but why did Wyatt want to know? Might it be safer for Darryl if Chris said that he _had_ contacted Darryl?

"Why? Why do you want to know?" he asked nervously.

Wyatt let out a sigh of frustration and reached forward, grabbing the front of Chris's shirt. "Tell me." he snarled.

Chris decided he was more worried about himself at the moment. "No." he replied honestly. "I said, _no_." he repeated at Wyatt's disbelieving stare. "Why?"

"I can't sense him." spat Wyatt.

"You can't sense him? Does that mean…is he ok?"

"I'm sure he's fine." retorted Wyatt, "I _meant_ that something's blocking him from my sensing. Something magical."

"Well, it's nothing to do with me." Chris said hurriedly, although his mind flashed back to giving Darryl a potion to block himself from any kind of magical sensing. Chris guessed that Darryl must have taken it, but he didn't know why.

Wyatt raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Right, so it's nothing to do with you. What did you give him? A potion?"

"No. I didn't give him anything." Chris emphasised, trying to convince Wyatt, but he knew that Wyatt could see through him. Chris had never been able to lie to Wyatt.

Wyatt stood up abruptly. He concentrated for a second and a demon shimmered in holding a young girl, whose eyes were wide open in terror.

"For every minute that you don't tell me, an innocent will be killed." Wyatt stated. "Starting with her. Are you going to tell me now?"

Chris hesitated, if he told Wyatt then Darryl might be killed, but if he didn't then many people would definitely be killed. He didn't have any option really.

"I'll tell you." he muttered angrily.

"What? Didn't quite hear that." smirked Wyatt.

"I'll tell you" shouted Chris, "Just let her go."

Wyatt nodded and gestured to the demon, who shimmered out taking the girl with him. "So, little brother. Tell me."


	16. The Second of Two Meetings

Thanx to all my luvly reviewers!!  
Sorry but if I don't update tomoro then I prob won't update til after xmas.

lots of xmas luv and happiness!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16: The Second of Two Meetings**

Darryl cautiously pushed open the door of the abandoned warehouse, where he had arranged to meet Chris's resistance friends at. He walked in listening intently, but he couldn't hear anything. Assuming that he had arrived first he sat down to wait.

Crouching behind one of the numerous stacks of crates in the warehouse Marc and Kelise watched Darryl as he waited.

"I think he's alone." hissed Kelise

"Let's wait a little longer." whispered Marc back, "Just to check he wasn't followed."

After a few minutes with Darryl starting to fidget impatiently, Marc and Kelise walked out from behind the crates. Marc cleared his throat and Darryl swung round.

"I'm Darryl." stated Darryl finally, after they had eyed each other suspiciously for a while.

"Marc." replied Marc, "and this is Kelise."

"Nice to meet you." said Darryl, then deciding to get straight to the point, "I need your help. Or rather, Chris does."

"Is Chris alright?" gasped Kelise

"Well…I don't know _exactly_." replied Darryl, "But Wyatt has him and I can't contact him. I was assuming that Wyatt had him held prisoner or something. I was kinda hoping that you guys would help me rescue him."

"Well…We'll do what we can but…" began Marc

At the expression on Darryl's face Kelise hurriedly continued, "It's not that we don't want to. I mean of course we want to help Chris. It's just that Wyatt's so powerful; we've never been able to get close to him before. And it's not that we haven't tried either. We've tried to rescue people before but his demons kill us before we can get near. And Chris is bound to be extremely well guarded."

Marc nodded in agreement. "I didn't mean to sound as if I didn't want to help Chris. It's just that I'm not sure what we can do."

"Well." said Darryl, "I have to do something. I'm not just gonna sit around if Chris is in trouble."

Marc and Kelise glanced at each other. "We'll do what we can." promised Marc.

"Right." started Darryl, "We'll need to know what the situation around Wyatt's penthouse is. I assume that Chris will be held there."

"We have that information." replied Kelise, "or at least, what the situation was a couple of days ago. But it doesn't change much."

"Well Chris probably killed a few demons when managed to escape from there before so it might have changed a bit, but I guess that'll have to do." accepted Darryl.

"But we'll need to know exactly where Chris is and what protection spells Wyatt has up." pointed out Marc, "how are we gonna get that information?"

"Is that absolutely necessary?" enquired Darryl.

"Well we won't have much of a chance if we don't." replied Marc.

"Ok, so I'll contact Wyatt and tell him I want to speak to Chris and maybe I can find out something." decided Darryl

"But what if he uses that as an opportunity to capture you as well?" Kelise wanted to know.

"Then you'll have two people to rescue. But anyway, I don't think he will; he's had opportunities before."

"Well ok then." agreed Marc, although a little bit doubtfully. "When…"

Marc was cut off by Darryl's gasp. Darryl was standing dead still and an expression of worry was beginning to emerge on his face.

"What is it? Are you ok?" exclaimed Kelise.

"I think he's about to find us." groaned Darryl.

"Who, Wyatt?" demanded Marc.

"Yes. I'd cloaked myself with a potion that Chris gave me so Wyatt couldn't sense me, but I think I just felt the effects of the potion disappear."

The three conspirators looked at each other for a moment, panic appearing on their faces.

"You two have to get out of here now." commanded Darryl hurriedly.

"What about you?"

"Well…I'll think of something to say to him. Say I was trying to find Chris without him knowing or something. Anyway GO!!"

As Marc and Kelise sprinted out of the building, familiar blue and white orbs were forming. Wyatt looked angry but he also looked slightly out of breath as if he had rushed here.

"What were you doing?" demanded Wyatt.

Darryl opened his mouth to speak but his mouth went dry and no words came out.

"I think we need to talk." said Wyatt pointedly. He moved forward and grabbed Darryl's arm orbing them both to Wyatt's penthouse.


	17. Glimmering Of An Idea

Hiya!! hope everyone had a good xmas!!

This chapters not all that long but since I hadn't updated for a while I thought I'd upload this now. Plz review!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17: Glimmering Of An Idea**

Wyatt and Darryl materialised in Wyatt's penthouse. Chris was slumped dejectedly on the sofa but at their return jumped up.

"Are you okay?" he asked Darryl.

Darryl nodded silently. 'For now at least' he thought bitterly.

"So…" demanded Wyatt to Darryl, "What _were_ you doing?"

"Well…" began Darryl desperately trying to think of a plausible excuse.

"_Don't_ mess me about." warned Wyatt ominously, "I asked you; _what were you doing_?"

Darryl decided that telling Wyatt some of the truth was probably the best option. He had learned by being a police officer that a little bit of the truth made lies more believable. He only hoped that Wyatt would believe him now. "I was trying to find Chris." he replied.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows inviting Darryl to carry on.

"I thought that if I was blocked from any sensing Chris would be able to hear me calling for him."

Wyatt laughed disdainfully. "Please." he snorted, "I think that there's a _little_ more protection that that here. Only _my_ magic can enter or leave here."

"And the Oracle's could." muttered Chris.

Wyatt glared at Chris while Darryl looked puzzled, "Who's the Oracle?" he enquired.

"She's why Wyatt brought me here, cause of the prophecy she had that said that I could…"

Chris broke off as Wyatt made a fist, cutting off Chris's air supply. 'Wyatt looks angry' thought Chris gasping for breath, 'he doesn't want Darryl to know that I can vanquish him - well, _if_ I can get my powers back I can."

"Well…" concluded Wyatt, "I would leave you here to talk but I see that you would probably brainstorm ideas on how to escape, so now that you've both seen that each other is ok, are you both happy now?"

"No." replied Darryl slightly nervously, hoping that he wouldn't anger Wyatt. "You can't keep Chris here against his will; he's your brother for God's sake. And anyway he escaped before, so why don't you just let him go?"

"Yes, actually I can keep him here." smirked Wyatt, "Because I bound his powers so he _can't_ escape."

'Wyatt bound Chris's powers?' thought Darryl, 'oh that's not gonna make rescuing him any easier.'

"And before you get any ideas," continued Wyatt, "I'm the only person who can unbind them. See it's my blood tie to Chris that bound them, so it's only my blood tie to Chris that can unbind them."

Darryl accepted this but inside a glimmering of an idea was beginning to form - if he could get out of here.

"Am I free to go?" he asked, "Or are you going to keep me here?"

"No, you can go." replied Wyatt, "I'll summon a demon to show you out."

Darryl walked over to Chris and touched him on the shoulder. "It'll be alright." he murmured. At Wyatt impatient sigh, he turned to go. As much as he hated it he had to leave Chris with Wyatt, but he hoped that next time he wouldn't have to.

After Darryl had gone, Chris turned his attention back to the TV, studiously ignoring Wyatt. Wyatt went to leave also but turned around at the door.

"The rest of the meeting will be postponed until tomorrow. I'll expect you to be there."

Chris made no acknowledgement of this. Wyatt sighed and walked out the door, closing it behind him.


	18. Planning

Hiya!! Happy New Years Eve!! Hope everyone has a good new year!!

To all my reviewers: Luv ya lots n lots like lots n lots of lollypops!! Thank you for your reviews!!

Oh and I got sooooo stuck on this chapters name, so its just a word that randomly has something to do with this chapter - hopefully I'll have a brainwave and change it later.

Sorry Wyatt and Chris just didn't seem to fit into this chapter, never mind that the whole story's basically bout them!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 18: Planning**

Darryl stepped out of the building and strode past the demon guards. He had learned some things which might help save Chris, maybe not in the way he had expected but he had nonetheless.

Darryl hurried to find the nearest telephone box, wishing he had his mobile phone on him. He hurriedly dialled Marc and Kelise's number and waited breathlessly for them to answer.

"Yes." Marc answered suspiciously.

"It's me, Darryl."

"Did Wyatt get you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah he got me but I'm alright; he let me go again."

"Why?"

"I don't know exactly but I found out some thing to help us save Chris."

"Is talking on the phone safe? Where are you phoning from?"

"I don't know if it's safe, it might be safer than meeting in person since Wyatt can find me now. I'm phoning from a public phone box."

Darryl could hear Marc conferring with someone in the background. He came back on the line. "Ok, what did you find out?"

"Well… Wyatt has bound Chris's powers and says that he's the only one who can unbind them, although I have an idea of how to get around that. And also the protection spells around the penthouse means that only Wyatt's power can enter or leave. Apart form the Oracle, whoever she may be, but I gathered that she's dead."

Marc accepted this silently, "What's your idea on how to unbind Chris's powers without Wyatt doing it?"

"Well, Wyatt said that he used his blood tie with Chris to bind his powers but I figured that if that's true then anyone with a blood tie to Chris could unbind his powers."

"Who do you have in mind?" queried Marc, "I thought that all of his family were dead apart from Wyatt."

"I was thinking Leo."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Chris never really spoke of Leo much, but anyway he's an Elder not a witch."

"Well yes, but I'm sure the sisters told me once that powers were given by the Elders so why can't they be unbound by an Elder?"

There was another pause as Marc conferred with the person in the background, probably Kelise, Darryl guessed. "It might work. We haven't thought of a better plan yet so I guess we'll have to hope it works, but getting Chris his powers back isn't going to get him out of there."

"Yeah, I know, but if Chris has his powers then we can work from the outside and he can work from the inside so we will have a much better chance to get him out."

"Ok. Can you contact Leo?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Ok then, when you find out if he can help, contact me or Kelise, hopefully by then we'll be ready to get Chris out of there."

"It shouldn't take long."

"Right, we'll be getting prepared then. Goodbye and good luck."

"Bye." replied Darryl hanging up the phone. He wondered where would be the best place to call for Leo, then realised that it wouldn't really matter. If Wyatt wanted to find them, then he could, wherever they were.

'So, here's as good as anywhere' decided Darryl.

"Leo!" he called, glancing up in the sky, "Leo!"

A cluster of blue-white orbs announced the appearance of Leo, dressed in golden elder robes.

"Darryl. What's the matter?" asked Leo slightly confused. Leo spent most of his time Up There and rarely came to Earth - Darryl calling for him was unusual.

"Hey, it's good to see you. I need your help." replied Darryl. As Leo raised his eyebrows questioningly, Darryl continued, "Or rather Chris does. Wyatt's got him, he's bound Chris's powers and I hoped that you could help him."

"Help? How?" Leo shook his head slowly, "I promised myself not to involve myself, not to take sides. It's their fight; they have to fight it out between them."

"How can you say that?" hissed Darryl angrily, glancing around them nervously. He didn't want to attract any suspicious demons by shouting. "This is your _son_ we're talking about. I know Wyatt's your son as well, but he's _evil_,Leo, however Chris _isn't_ and he needs your help. This is one fight you _can't_ sit out, no matter how much you don't want to alienate either of your sons." Darryl paused for breath watching Leo to see the effect, if any, his words had on him.

Leo looked around him sadly. He didn't like what he could see. Some areas of San Francisco were mainly in ruins and spirals of smoke showed where Wyatt's demons had last attacked.

"You have to _help_." insisted Darryl gently. He could see the pain Leo was feeling but knew that those feelings needed to be put aside, felt later. "Chris is in danger with Wyatt, Wyatt will want to turn him but you know Chris never will. How patient do you think Wyatt will be?"

"Ok." whispered Leo, trying to control the grief that was threatening to take over at the mention of Wyatt. "What can I do?"


	19. Escape Number Two

Ok, this fan fic is nearing the end now, hope y'all have liked it so far!! There's gonna be two more chapters, i think anyway. Could be wrong at that as I havent written them yet!!

Thanx for the reviews karone evertree, phoebe turner,sparkling cherries and nathy1000000: (nathy1000000: Sorry, but I need Wyatt and Chris back now!! Hope you'r orbing's going ok!!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 19: Escape Number Two**

Chris was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling, as he had been for the past few hours. He was glad that Wyatt hadn't hurt Darryl. Even though Wyatt seemed to think that there was no harm in Darryl trying to help Chris, Chris had gotten the impression that as Darryl was leaving he had tried to convey the reassurance that he was working on getting Chris out of there. Chris hoped that Darryl would find a way to unbind his powers although Chris didn't have much hope. As Wyatt had said; he, Wyatt, was the only one able to do that.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself to his feet. 'I'd better get ready for the rest of this meeting then.' he thought.

-----

Alone in his penthouse Wyatt was studying maps of North America, seeing how far the boundaries of the area under his control stretched. 'I'm getting there.' he thought satisfied, 'soon all of North America will answer to me.'

Getting up he contemplated the problems he was facing with Chris. 'Damn him.' Wyatt swore bitterly, 'why does he have to make things so difficult? All I want is my brother ruling beside me then I won't have to worry about that damn prophecy, cause Chris'll be loyal to me.'

The sound of voices outside the door brought Wyatt out of his thoughts. There was also the sound of fighting. Striding over to the door, Wyatt flung it open but was shocked at the sight that faced him. Leo was struggling with two demons that held him while two others were blocking the doorway to Wyatt's rooms.

"Damn it, let me see him!" exclaimed Leo.

Leo and the demons all stopped their fighting when they noticed Wyatt standing in the doorway.

One of the demons bowed respectfully. "We found him trying to enter your rooms, my Lord. He demands to see you."

Wyatt met Leo's gaze briefly, trying to fathom out the reason why he was here. "Bring him in." Wyatt demanded and then when the demons had done so, "Go, he's no threat to me." The demons backed out the door, bowing their heads as they went.

"So, _Dad_, what do you want?" sneered Wyatt.

"I want to see Chris." replied Leo calmly, although he was feeling anything but. Emotions of sadness and guilt that he thought he had repressed had resurfaced at the sight of his eldest son. 'If only I'd been around more, spent more time with my family, then maybe I could have prevented this.' he thought guiltily.

"I thought you didn't want to get involved?" queried Wyatt, unintentionally letting a streak of bitterness appear in his voice, "I thought you were too busy sitting on your lofty perch to care what happened to either of us."

Wyatt's verbalisation of the guilt that Leo was feeling only served to make him snap, "It wasn't like that and you know it Wyatt."

"Whatever." said Wyatt dismissively, "No you can't see Chris. You can go now."

"I'm not going until I can see him." Leo stood his ground.

Wyatt sighed exasperatedly. "What is it with everyone wanting to see Chris all of a sudden? Look, I'm assuming you talked to Darryl, right? So talk to him and he'll tell you Chris is fine."

"I want to see for myself." repeated Leo stubbornly.

Wyatt shook his head. "I have a meeting to prepare for and I don't want to waste any time watching you two have a tearful reunion."

"It'll be quick." assured Leo, "I just want to see for myself that he's ok."

"What? Don't you trust Darryl?" grumbled Wyatt, although Leo could see that he was giving in. "Ok, but only briefly. He should be in the meeting room by now. Well, he'd better be."

-----

Chris was waiting in the meeting room when Wyatt orbed in with Leo. "Dad?" he gasped in surprise. He'd never really gotten along with Leo. Leo had never seemed to care very much for his children so Chris had decided to act like he didn't care either.

"Don't worry, he's not staying." said Wyatt pointedly.

"I just wanted to see if you're alright." Leo said gently to Chris ignoring Wyatt.

"Peachy." replied Chris sarcastically, borrowing a phrase his Aunt Paige had used.

Just then, a demon shimmered in. "Lord Wyatt, I must speak with you urgently."

Wyatt nodded briefly and drew the demon into a corner of the room. He looked at Leo and Chris, "I'm still watching you. Don't try anything." he warned.

Leo walked over to Chris, hoping what he was about to do would work. Wyatt had orbed in here and the demon had shimmered so that must mean that this room wasn't shielded against magic. Chris looked questioningly at Leo as he approached. Leo met his son's green eyes for a moment before closing his own and accessing the powers that made him an elder. Concentrating hard he sensed Chris's powers. Sensed them and unbound them.

Opening his eyes he watched as a golden glow spread through Chris. Chris understood immediately, he had his powers back.

Unfortunately, Wyatt understood too. He had been watching Chris and Leo and understood the significance of the golden glow. "No!" he shouted in rage. At his shout, five more demons shimmered in looking round for the source of trouble.

Leo swallowed nervously. He'd been a full elder for so long he had almost forgotten what it was like to fight demons himself. Chris took a step forward and prepared to fight the demons but Leo grabbed his arm, stopping him.

Surveying the demons in front of him, Leo realised that they could and probably should orb out of there. Darryl, Marc and Kelise were waiting for them in a warehouse in case Leo and Chris needed their help and Leo realised that him and Chris couldn't fight all the demons by themselves.

"Follow me." he shouted.

Wyatt pulled a potion out of his pocket and threw it at Chris. However he was too late and the potion passed through the swirling blue-white orbs and smashed against the wall.

Turning to the demons Wyatt snarled "Follow them."


	20. Showdown

Ok penultimate chapter here people!! Hope you like it - it's not so very long but it seemed to be a good place to stop.

Karone Evertree: Not really sure what the potion was for actually!!I'll leave it up to your imagination!!  
Nathy1000000: oh well I'm sure u'll get the hang of it eventually!! Thanx for Chris and Wyatt back, if u review again i promise i'll share them wiv u!! Not sure bout a sequel yet, i'll see if i get any inspiration hits me!!  
Sparkling Cherries: thanx for keeping my helping Chris a secret - I'm sure Wyatt can be pretty scary wen he wants to be!!  
Phoebe Turner: thnax u so much sweetie!!

Ok seemed to hav gone a bit overboard wiv the exclamation marks but im in a happy mood!! I'll shut up now and let u read this chapter now shall I? yes,i think i shuld!! Ok, Bye!! Hav fun!! and review!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 20: Showdown**

Chris and Leo reformed in the warehouse Darryl had met Marc and Kelise in. All three of them were there and the blue-white orbs alerted them to Chris and Leo's arrival.

"They're coming." called Darryl as he, Marc and Kelise got up to meet them.

"What..? Where are we?" asked Chris, then noticing his friends "Darryl! Marc! Kelise! What are you guys doing here?"

Darryl grinned at Chris and made to open his mouth to speak when the demons who had been in the meeting room with Wyatt shimmered in.

"Watch out!" yelled Leo.

Chris threw himself to the ground to duck the energy ball thrown at him and flung out his hand to direct the next one back at the demon that had sent it. He pulled himself to his feet and used his telekinesis to throw another demon against the wall. "Ain't magic grand!" grinned Chris aiming a kick at another demon.

Leo grabbed the first thing that came to hand, an old piece of piping, and swung it at the demon nearest to him. The demon staggered slightly then turned round snarling angrily. Leo backed away as the demon advanced on him looking for something that he could use to vanquish the demon. Seeing Leo in trouble, Darryl yelled "Here!" and threw Leo an athame. The demon, distracted by Darryl's cry, turned his head slightly, leaving Leo with an opportunity to throw the athame at the demon. The demon stared bemused at the athame protruding from it's chest before exploding into flames.

Free of any attackers, after just having vanquished one, Chris looked around the warehouse to see how his friends were getting on. Leo had also just vanquished a demon and Chris smiled slightly at the sight of his dad, the elder, vanquishing demons personally. Chris could see Marc and Kelise working together to fight a demon, but Darryl appeared to be in trouble.

Deprived of any weapons, after throwing his to Leo, Darryl was backing away from the demon he was fighting, who had just powered up an energy ball. "Oh, this is _so_ not good" muttered Darryl. Chris lashed out his hand causing the athame that Leo had used, to fly at the demon. The demon exploded in flames, but too late for Darryl; the demon had already let the energy ball fly.

The energy ball hit Darryl in the chest, slamming him up against the wall behind him. "Darryl!" yelled Chris as Darryl fell back to the ground unconscious.

Leo rushed over to Darryl's side, as did Marc and Kelise who had just vanquished the last demon. "Heal him." demanded Chris of Leo, unnecessarily as Leo was already doing that.

A golden glow shone from Leo's hands and spread to Darryl. Darryl stirred, moaning slightly as he raised his head. Chris smiled elatedly as Darryl sat up and the group of them pulled Darryl to his feet.

"Did we do it?" he asked wincing as he shook his head from side to side.

"Yeah," replied Leo, "We did."

"Or not." muttered Chris, a feeling of dread spreading through him as a swirl of blue-white orbs announced the presence of another.

"Yeah, little brother. _Or not_" smirked Wyatt.


	21. Final Promises

Ok. Here it is. The last chapter ('sobs'.) I hope u liked it very much ('smiles hopefully!!') please review ('another hopeful smile!!')

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my fan fic - Nathy1000000, Karone Evertree, phoebe turner, Sparkling Cherries, AK8, audreythewondercat, zoned-out, kat, CaliforniaChick and mizunderstood writer. wow 69 reviews - I'm so proud!!!

Plz look out for any other fan fics I might write - I will start another one soon, I promise!! might not be Chris and Wyatt based tho. or I might add some more to witches of the Halliwell line.

Ok. again. Read and enjoy and tell me what u thought of my first ever fan fic!!!!

Luv u all lots n lots!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 21: Final Promises**

"Yeah, little brother. _Or not_" Wyatt had smirked.

Wyatt strode into the centre of the warehouse. The other's had been frozen into silence. 'So near but yet so far.' thought Darryl bitterly.

"Wyatt..." began Leo trying to placate Wyatt.

"Shut up, _dad_." spat Wyatt. He swept his gaze around the group in front of him. "So you managed to rescue Chris, unbind his powers and then defeat my demons? I'm impressed. Pity it was all for nothing, cause Chris is coming back with me."

"No. I'm not." stated Chris vehemently, "And you can't make me. You're the one that's outnumbered now."

"Please, my demons are just a summons away." corrected Wyatt, "I just preferred to keep this between us." This was to Chris but his pointed stares at the others did not get the effect he desired.

"We're not leaving Chris." Darryl shook his head.

"Wyatt…" Leo began again, "Don't do this."

"I have to." Wyatt said coldly.

"Yeah, cause of that damn _prophecy_." yelled Chris, his anger taking hold of him, "Wyatt, you're my brother; I don't want to kill you; whatever you've done."

"What prophecy?" Leo asked guardedly. He knew of a prophecy regarding Wyatt and Chris and hoped that it wasn't that one, even though it sounded like it was. Apart from the fact he would probably destroy any trust that Chris had given him if Chris found out that he knew of the prophecy, Leo was afraid of what the knowledge would lead Wyatt to do.

"The prophecy that says I have the power to vanquish him." replied Chris quietly.

'Oh God,' thought Leo in despair, 'It _was_ that prophecy.'

It was Wyatt who noticed that there was no surprise on Leo's face, unlike Darryl, Marc and Kelise whose faces were identical in shock although with understanding beginning to emerge as well.

"You knew?" spat Wyatt.

Chris turned accusingly to Leo as well, "Did you?" he asked

"Yes." admitted Leo, "We, the other elders and I, thought it best if neither of you knew this. We were afraid of what it might lead you to do, Wyatt."

"Well, maybe you should have told us sooner." said Wyatt, "cause now I'm getting desperate so if Chris wont join me, then I'll kill him."

Kelise gasped as Wyatt powered up an energy ball and Leo moved between Wyatt and Chris.

"Wyatt, please, no." begged Leo. Leo was getting an idea, but he needed some time to prepare for it. With his mind he sent up a message to the other elders. They were not happy but Leo did not give them any time to disagree.

He turned round, with his back to Wyatt and stretched out his hands. Chris saw understanding appear on Wyatt's face as he, himself, understood what Leo was planning to do.

Wyatt raised his hand, preparing to throw the energy ball at Leo, but Chris dived at him, knocking them both off their feet. "Carry on." Chris shouted to Leo.

Both Chris and Wyatt started getting to their feet, but Chris got there first. He lashed out his hand sending Wyatt flying backwards, landing hard on the ground.

As Leo used his elder powers to orb the group out of the warehouse to Up There, Chris's gaze locked on Wyatt's. Deep inside, Chris could still see something that reminded him of the Wyatt he used to know, the Wyatt he grew up with. He could see anger, but also love as well no matter how hard Wyatt tried to hide it. 'I love you too, brother.' thought Chris sadly.

As his gaze was torn away from Chris's, Wyatt orbed out following the other's orb trail. The group materialized Up There and Leo gasped, "He's following us."

A circle of elder's was surrounding the group chanting softly. One of them nodded at Leo's statement, but they continued chanting.

Wyatt felt a force block him as he tried to follow the others. 'No!!' he screamed inside his head as he felt himself being pushed back down to ground. 'It's not over.' he promised himself.

Up There, Chris walked away from the group, wanting the peace and quiet of his own company for a moment. He stared unseeingly at the clouds and also made a promise.

'I'll save you Wyatt, whatever it takes, I'll save you.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cut cameras  
The end


End file.
